quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Enter Bloodbath
Enter Bloodbath is a modification for Quake made by Ishmael. This modification is a compilation of various files the author collected. Primarily, this modification is intended to make Quake more gory. Note there is a glitch in this modification where sometimes picking up a Backpack will cause the screen to tint like the player is holding a Quad Damage. None of the other effects are present and it will last until death. General Gameplay Changes * MultiSkin support. * The MORNING STAR obituaries are included. * Monster corpses are now solid and able to be destroyed. * The more damage caused in a single shot, the more points the frag is worth. Can go up to 4 points. * Pressing the suicide button now causes the player to lose more frags (-2) as opposed to dying due to a Hazard or Splash Damage. * All resources now respawn faster, making Weapons and even Powerups respawn almost immediately after taken. * Backpacks now explode when hit. * Green Armor now protects 150 points, Yellow Armor now protects 200 points, and Red Armor now protects 250 points. * 15 Health now health 25 Health and 25 Health now heals 50 Health. * The 100 Health no longer has health rot, plus it respawns even in Single Player. * The Pentagram of Protection is now the Pentagram of Death, which deals eight times the normal damage. The duration is even smaller, lasting only 15 seconds, whereupon the standard Protection message will appear. Weapon Changes * All Weapons now fire at a faster rate. * The Axe now restores as much health to the player as it takes from its opponent. Note that the Axe now causes 300 damage per hit, meaning it can kill a Fiend in a single strike. * The Axe has an alternate Grappling Hook mode (does not include any message stating the change). When in this mode, the player can fire a Vore pod at any surface with a chain of Nails. As long as they hold down the Axe, they will be drawn to the pod, and they can change Weapons whilst remaining on the Grappling Hook. To release their hold, they simply need to switch back to the Grappling Hook mode of the Axe. Note that if this hits an opponent, it will cause two damage per second for the firer. Due to the lack of a designated death message, a random suicide message (even for another Weapon) will be shown instead. * The Blaster modification is included. * The Nailgun now fires three nails at a time. * The Super Nailgun now fires Lavaballs and causes 33 damage per shot. * The Grenade Launcher now fires five Grenades at a time, costs five Rockets. Note this causes a projectile to appear in front of the Grenade Launcher, thus causing a minor graphical glitch. * The Grenade Launcher also has an alternate mode, the Firewall mode, which fires much like a standard grenade, except that it makes no sound upon being fired and it bounces off opponents. A few seconds after the grenade is fired (it does not need to land to do this) the grenade will burst into flames and shoot up in the air. This in turn will release ten more grenades that will drop down before exploding a second after appearing. This essentially shall create a brief wall of fire. This requires 5 Rockets per shot. * The Rocket Launcher now fires and costs three rockets at a time. Note this causes a projectile to appear in front of the Rocket Launcher, thus causing a minor graphical glitch. * The Rocket Launcher also has an alternate mode, the Gibgun mode, which fires a rocket that flies into a body. If it connects, it will rip away the opponent's health until they explode from the inside. Unlike the regular Rocket Launcher, there is no risk of Splash Damage in this mode. This requires 3 Rockets per shot. Impulses * Impulse 31 - Throws a Backpack with a small amount of Ammo and the current Weapon. Does nothing if the Axe or Shotgun was the active Weapon. * Impulse 42 - If the player has a Rocket, will toss a telegrenade (without firing sound). This functions relatively similar to a pipe bomb, but instead of pressing a different impulse for detonation, the player instead presses the same impulse to cause a harmless explosion while being teleported to the grenade's location. * Impulse 61 - If the player has a Rocket, will toss a pipe bomb (without firing sound). This functions relatively similar to a grenade, but waits for player input before detonation. * Impulse 62 - Detonates the pipebomb. New Death Messages * '' "Player" was telefucked by "Attacker"'' (Telefrag) * '' Satan's Power deflects "Player"'s telefuck'' (Player Telefragged had Pentagram of Protection, turning Attacker into victim) * '' "Player" was axe murdered by "Attacker"'' (Axe) * '' "Player" received a scratch from "Attacker"'s axe'' (Axe) * '' "Player" received a flesh wound from "Attacker"'s axe.'' (Axe) * '' "Player" has lost all his limbs to "Attacker"'s axe. But he's had worse!'' (Axe) * '' "Player" was eviscerated by "Attacker"'s 's double barrels of fun'' (Double-Barrelled Shotgun) * '' "Player" gets nailed to the wall by "Attacker's" nailgun'' (Nailgun) * '' "Player" gets nailed to the floor by "Attacker's" nailgun'' (Nailgun) * '' "Player" resembles a large pincushion thanks to "Attacker" '' (Nailgun) * '' "Player" was crucified by "Attacker" '' (Nailgun) * '' "Player" is scalded by "Attacker"'s love '' (Super Nailgun) * '' "Player" is burned by "Attacker" '' (Super Nailgun) * '' "Player" is inflamed by "Attacker" '' (Super Nailgun) * '' "Player" melts underneath "Attacker"'s passion '' (Super Nailgun) * '' "Player" loves the smell of "Attacker's" napalm in the morning'' (Firewall) * '' "Player" is exploded from the inside out by "Attacker"'s gibgun'' (Gibgun) * '' "Player" was gibbed from the inside by "Attacker"'s gibgun'' (Gibgun) * '' "Player" had his internals frapped by "Attacker"'s gibgun'' (Gibgun) * '' "Player" had his internals pureed by "Attacker"'s gibgun'' (Gibgun) * '' "Player" enjoys "Attacker"'s electric personality'' (Thunderbolt) * '' "Player" tries self-inflicted shock therapy.'' (Thunderbolt discharge to self) * '' "Player" enjoys "Attacker"'s watery fun'' (Thunderbolt discharge to victim) Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 closed-source mods Category:Quake overhauls